ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alternative versions of the Green Goblin
As a fictional character, the Green Goblin has appeared in a number of media, from comic books to films and television series. Each version of the work typically establishes its own continuity, and sometimes introduces parallel universes, to the point where distinct differences in the portrayal of the character can be identified. This article details various versions of the Green Goblin depicted in works including Marvel Comics' Ultimate line and Earth X. 1602 In the Marvel: 1602 Pocket Universe, Norman Osborne appears as a major villain, attempting to find "the Source", which is guarded by the Natives of Roanoke Island, and utilize it to gain unimaginable power; to achieve his goal, Osborne allies with King James I of England and makes several attempts to create conflict between his fellow American colonists and the Natives. Ultimately, Osborne is captured and imprisoned in stocks after peace between the colonists and Natives resumes and the English are forced from America.Marvel 1602: New World #1-5 In Spider-Man: 1602, Osborne has been released from the stocks, and is now harbourmaster of Roanoke. When Peter Parquagh and Virginia Dare find evidence he is plotting against the natives again, he kills Virginia and exposes Peter's secret identity as The Spider. He is sentenced to be sent back to England, where capital punishment is still practiced. When the Mayflower is attacked by the pirate Wilson Fisk, Osborne's cell is hit by a cannonball. Covered in gangrenous wounds, his sentence is abandoned since he is not expected to live long enough to stand trial in England. He contacts the natural philosopher Henri Le Pym, asking to be cured in return for helping Pym acquire some of Peter's blood for his experiments. Le Pym's attempts to cure Osborne mutate him into a winged, green-skinned creature, and he uses these powers to capture Parquagh. During his final battle with Parquagh (in which Osborne uses exploding spherical vials as projectiles in combat) he is killed by a crossbow bolt fired by Fisk's first mate, the Bull's Eye, who has also been hunting Parquagh.Spider-Man 1602 #1-5 2099 In the Marvel 2099 setting, the Goblin is a radical trickster who wants to prove that Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) is in the pay of a megacorp like Alchemax. He has bat-like glider-wings and a bag of "tricks", similar to the 20th century version. He also has the ability to project illusions.Spider-Man 2099 #36-41 He is eventually unmasked, and appears to be Spider-Man's brother Gabriel O'Hara, although it is later revealed, in a retcon, that he is a shapeshifter who took Gabriel's identity. Writer Peter David, who quit the book between creating the character and the unmasking, has said that it was his intent for the Goblin to be female Catholic priest named Father Jennifer, and for Gabriel to be a red herring. This Goblin was never called the Green Goblin, but instead simply Goblin 2099. In All-New, All-Different Marvel, during a travel to 2099, Spider-Man (O'Hara) is captured by that era's Venom and Doctor Octopus. Miguel later wakes up in Alchemax, which is run by that era's Sinister Six. The Sinister Six discover that the Goblin is actually Father Jennifer D'Angelo, an undercover ally of Kasey. After receiving a message from the Sinister Six, Miguel and Kasey go to Alchemax to rescue Father Jennifer. Upon escaping, Spider-Man and Father Jennifer arrive at an area where the time door appears, but Jennifer is killed by Doctor Octopus. Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse reality, Norman Osborn, known as Red, is a terrorist traitor to the human race, a member of Apocalypse's Marauders along with Dirigible, the Owl and Arcade. Red, along with the rest of the Marauders, is eventually killed by Clint Barton and Gwen Stacy.X-Universe #1 ''Avataars: Covenant of the Shield'' In the miniseries Avataars: Covenant of the Shield, which takes place in an alternative universe referred to as Eurth created by the Shaper of Worlds, the Green Goblin appears as the Goblin King. A small, nimble creature green in color and adorned in purple rags, the Goblin King is shown to speak solely in rhyme and runs a toll booth in the Webwood, extorting goods from travelers along with his henchmen the Six Most Sinister. Earth X In the alternative future of Earth X, Norman Osborn's business ventures have completely taken over the United States. Citizens work in his businesses, shop in his stores and eat his food. Norman is the prime economic power and de facto ruler of the country. The Terrigen Mists have shaped his face into a saner version of his Goblin mask. He is partially responsible for the deaths of the Avengers as he sent them to battle a now Super Intelligent Absorbing Man. The Enforcers and The Vulture seem to serve as his secret service. He is later used as a pawn for the Red Skull, until Spiders Man makes him think he's with Gwen Stacy (in reality the Red Skull) who shoves him out the window where his foot catches on a flag and his neck snaps similar to how Gwen died. Unaware of the irony, Skull orders his corpse be brought back up so he can push him out again, just so he can make a "splat" sound.Earth X #0''Earth X'' #9 House of M In the Spider-Man: House of M from the 2005 Marvel comics series House of M, there are two versions of the Green Goblin. * The first is Peter's wrestling friend and rival Crusher Hogan, who uses the identity as his wrestling franchise. * The second is Peter Parker himself, who, feeling guilty posing as a mutant when really he was a human given powers in the usual Spider-Man fashion (radioactive spider bite), poses as the Green Goblin to reveal the information about him being a human to J. Jonah Jameson, his then publicist, and eventually the entire world. Norman Osborn is also present in this continuity, as an industrialist whose company is bought out by Peter.Spider-Man: House of M #1-3 Amalgam Comics In the Amalgam Comics continuity, Green Goblin was combined with DC's Two-Face to create the Two-Faced Goblin (Harvey Osborn). He originally looked like the Green Goblin when in costume and had Two-Face's half-scarred face under his Goblin mask, but in Dark Claw Adventures #1, he was given a different design with a glider that looked like a giant coin. What The--?! In Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham, Norman Osborn is a gobble and enemy to Spider-Ham calling himself the Green Gobbler. Marvel Fairy Tales In issue one of Spider-Man Fairy Tales (an adaptation of Little Red Riding Hood) Osborn makes an appearance as one of the woodsmen in the employ of Jameson alongside Peter and Thompson. Norman and Harry Osborn also appear in issue four of Spider-Man Fairy Tales, a gender-reversed retelling of the story of Cinderella. Norman is the cruel guardian of Peter Parker, and his coat of arms and armor have a goblin/pumpkin motif. Marvel Noir In the Marvel Noir universe, Norman Osborn is a former circus freak who was mistreated from the audience for his reptile-like skin disorder. This fueled his ambitions in earning his "respect" by becoming the major Crime Lord in New York. He used a mask to hide his true appearance. Earning the name "the Goblin," he organized his group composing of former circus and carnival freak shows: Kraven the Hunter, Adrian Toomes, and Chameleon. The Goblin's reputation earned him as a freelancer from among New York City's politicians and businessmen in hired to commit illegal acts such as suppressing public protests and even acts of assassinations on public objectors. These actions eventually caused him to come into conflict with Spider-Man after he order The Vulture to kill the vigilante's uncle. Later, reporter Ben Urich became a problem for Norman, so the mob boss sent The Chameleon dressed as J. Jonah Jameson to kill him as Osborn kidnapped the real one. After murdering Urich, the Chameleon was killed by Felicia Hardy. The Goblin then took Felicia to one of his hideouts, only for Spider-Man track him down. Norman escaped to the sewers with Hardy as Spider-Man was fighting Osborn's thugs. During the battle, Kraven (one of the thugs) hit a glass full of spiders, causing the animals to fall on him. Spider-Man then saved Jameson and went after Osborn. New York City's vigilante and its main mob boss fought until each one of them got unmasked, Spider-Man was revealed to be Peter Parker and Osborn was reveals his green and scaled skin to him. Parker decided not to kill Norman, however a spider-infested Kraven than showed up and attack Osborn, apparently killing him. In other media The Noir version of Norman Osborn appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, voiced by Jim Cummings. He stole a fragment of "The Tablet of Order and Chaos" to enhance his strength similar to Hammerhead and Vulture, and transformed into a monstrous form (similar to his Ultimate counterpart) with sheer levels of strength, and his green skin also becomes more prominent. After chasing him through his carnival hideout and defeating him, Spider-Man recovers the tablet from Osborn. During the game's credits, Osborn is shown working in the carnival. Marvel Zombies In the Marvel Zombies universe, a zombified Green Goblin appears attacking Galactus alongside several other undead supervillains. Also in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days, the zombified Green Goblin, alongside several other undead Spider-Man villains, appears to attack Wolverine and Magneto as the two are saving innocent civilians from zombies. An alternative version of the Green Goblin was also infected by a zombified Spider-Man, causing him to "participate" with other zombie members of the Sinister 6 into devouring Peter's friends. Grieving, dumb, angered, and devastated, the Zombie Spider-Man obliterates him along with the other undead Sinister 6 members. MC2 In the MC2 universe, Norman Osborn is very much the same character from his 1996-1999 portion of the original 616 timeline, only in this universe, he abducts Peter's daughter Mayday Parker and leaves her in the care of Allison Mongraine. However, Peter's wayward original clone Kaine, along with a remorseful Mongraine, returns baby May to the Parkers. Two years later, Norman would attempt to gain incredible power through the Gathering of Five, but in a final battle with Spider-Man, Osborn is slain in an explosion that also severely injures Peter, costing him one of his legs.Spider-Girl #49 May would later become a hero in her own right, Spider-Girl.Spider-Girl #0 After discovering a living twin of May Parker (kept in suspended animation) among his grandfather's possessions, Normie Osborn wondered whether it was a clone or whether the original Goblin had put the real May in suspended animation and arranged for her parents to receive a clone of May to raise. He visited Élan in prison and questioned her about this, but she refused to say anything. She was then later broken out of jail by an unknown benefactor, then she released the clone May on to the world and towards the original May. She also had Peter Parker kidnapped and brainwashed into thinking he was Norman Osborn.Amazing Spider-Girl #27 The brainwashed Peter joins with the May clone, who is half symbiote, and becomes the Goblin God.Amazing Spider-Girl #29 It is through this brainwashing that Norman Osborn's consciousness resurfaces. In a psychic duel, Peter, Mayday, the clone and the spirit of Aunt May defeated Norman's psychic representation, which in turn cured Peter of his condition, ending Osborn's threat yet again.Amazing Spider-Girl #30 Fury the Goblin Queen Élan DeJunae, daughter of the San Mardeo DeJunae crime family in South America, is betrothed to Normie Osborn when she is just a baby because of her father's involvement with the Order of the Goblin. From then on, Élan learns the family business and eventually makes connections with the Black Tarantula. She grows up training to follow Norman Osborn's footsteps, and eventually becomes the leader of the Order of the Goblin. Following a near fatal attack on Normie, Élan returns to New York to follow through with their arranged marriage, but Normie was not aware of the betrothal. Meanwhile, Élan and the Black Tarantula plot to use Spider-Girl to destroy Lady Octopus and Canis so they can take control of the New York underworld. Following plans made by Norman Osborn before his death, the Queen of the Goblins tries to dose Normie Osborn with a new version of the Goblin Formula. Spider-Girl manages to defeat Élan, but in the battle, the formula explodes and the Queen escapes. Because Normie spurned her and denied his place in the Goblin legacy, Fury crashes his wedding to Brenda Drago and forcibly bonds the Venom-symbiote to him in an attempt to corrupt him. This backfires, as Normie gained control of the symbiote and went on to become a hero. After Fury crashed Normie's wedding, Phil Urich (the good Green Goblin) defeats her and sends her to prison. Normie Osborn Normie Osborn is the son of Harry Osborn and Liz Allan, and the grandson of Norman Osborn. In the alternative timeline of the MC2 universe he becomes the Green Goblin and battles Spider-Man's daughter, May "Mayday" Parker, before reforming and becoming her ally. Phil Urich In the MC2 timeline, Phil Urich marries his girlfriend Meredith and becomes a forensic scientist and friends with Peter Parker. He is aware of both Peter and Spider-Girl's identities. Phil Urich resumes the Goblin identity, first under the name of the Golden Goblin, then as the Green Goblin with the assistance of Normie Osborn (III). After Phil lost a long series of battles, Normie recreates Phil's original mask, which grants him superhuman strength and other abilities, greatly enhancing his effectiveness. He is also a founding member of the New New Warriors. Newspaper strip In The Amazing Spider-Man newspaper strip by Stan Lee and Larry Leiber a brief flashback showed Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin, designed similarly to the version in the Sam Raimi Spider-Man films, to save Mary Jane. A later story showing Harry Osborn as the Hobgoblin flashed back to Norman Osborn's death in a battle against Spider-Man and showed Harry's realization that his father was the murderous Green Goblin. Infinity Warps During Infinity Wars, when the universe was folded, Norman Osborn got fused with Jack Russell to create Goblin by Night. Norman Russell was cursed to be the Goblin by Night and killed Ben Spector, May Spector and nearly killed Peter Spector leaving Peter to become ArachKnight. During a battle with Peter, Norman was injured and was saved by his son, Harry Russell. While Harry was taking care of his father, Norman lost control and bit Harry, passing the curse to him. Harry now as the new Goblin by Night, starts using the Glider that Peter built for him prior to becoming the Goblin, leaving Norman free from the curse and being forgiven by Peter and decide to find a way to cure Harry.Infinity Warps: ArachKnight. Marvel Comics. Spider-Man: Clone Saga In the retelling of the Clone Saga by Tom DeFalco, Norman did not survive his battle with Spider-Man following the death of Gwen Stacy. The Jackal plans to clone him as a plot to torment Ben Reilly and Peter Parker (though they are not aware of this) before he is murdered by Kaine. However, Harry Osborn, who is still alive in this reality, manages to obtain the clone pod and releases Norman. This clone is quite sane due to never being exposed to the goblin formula, and he makes repeated efforts to convince his insane son to stop his maniacal plans. He ultimately sacrifices himself to save the Parkers and baby May from Harry, who swears vengeance.Spider-Man: Clone Saga #1-5 Spider-Man: India Spider-Man: India features Nalin Oberoi, a ruthless businessman in Mumbai, who is ravaging villages for a mystical amulet to connect with evil, supernatural demons who once ruled the world.Spider-Man India #1 The process works and transforms Oberoi into "Green Goblin". He also transforms a meek doctor into "Doctor Octopus" and sends him to find Pavitar Prabhakar (Spider-Man). Oberoi later burns down Pavitar's village (branding it with his initials NO), and kidnaps MJ, and Aunt Maya (Aunt May).Spider-Man India #3 At Oberoi HQ, he tries to bring down the demons, until a reformed Octopus and Pavitar attack and rescue the ladies. After killing the doctor, Oberoi is later defeated by Pavitar.Spider-Man India #4 Oberoi also has a son mentioned by Pavitar, Hari. Spider-Man: Life Story Spider-Man: Life Story features an alternate continuity where the characters naturally age when Peter debuted as Spider-Man in 1962. In 1966, Osborn loses his memories as the Green Goblin shortly after a fight with Spider-Man. While initially fearful of Osborn getting his memory back and revealing his secret identity, Peter later gives an anonymous tip to the police to get Osborn arrested and prevent the Green Goblin from hurting anyone. Spider-Verse There are different versions of the Green Goblin in the Spider-Verse storyline: * A version of the Sinister Six appears in Earth-803 calling themselves as the "Six Men of Sinestry" and is led by Norman Osborn under the disguise of the Green Goblin. They battled Lady Spider and were forced to withdraw when they lost the upper hand, but they succeed in stealing the mayor's plans.Spider-Verse #1 (2014) * In Earth-21205, the Green Goblin is murdered by Peter Parker in rage, resulting in Peter becoming the Hobgoblin due to the trauma of Gwen Stacy's death.Spider-Verse Team-Up #2 (2014) * In Earth-138, Norman "Ozzy" Osborn is president of America and leads to wipe out the Anarchic Spider-Man and his Spider-Army. His company Oscorp created Variable Engagement Neuro-sensitive Organic Mesh or V.E.N.O.M. which is used by the Thunderbolt Department, the police and fire department of his regime. He and his Thunderbolt Department were defeated in the battle with Spider-Punk, Spider-Punk smashing Osborn's stomach with a guitar.Spider-Verse #2 (2015) * In Earth-3145 where Spider-Man is Ben Parker, the Goblin version is called the Emerald Elf and was briefly shown in a flashback sequence as the killer of Ben's family. He is presumably killed when a scheme by Doctor Octopus resulted in a nuclear apocalypse.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #13 (2015) * Different versions of the Goblin's identity appear including a Green Goblin which is part of Verna's Hounds. They are killed by Assassin Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man, and Spider-Punk. Ultimate Marvel '' #7.]] The Ultimate Marvel version of Norman Osborn was rendered by artist Mark Bagley to resemble actor Brian Dennehy, as per writer Brian Michael Bendis's instructions.Brucie, Dylan (March 2007). Ultimate Spider-Man. Wizard Xtra!. p. 117. This version is a corrupt industrialist and scientist who is trying to perfect the Super Soldier drug for S.H.I.E.L.D., an obsession that leads to the neglect of his wife Martha Osborn and son Harry Osborn. When an OZ-injected spider bites Peter Parker on a field trip''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #1 and develops amazing powers, Norman theorizes that if the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Parker the abilities of a spider, then Norman with OZ combined with his own DNA would become a heightened version of himself. However, the experiment goes wrong and an explosion occurs, affecting his son and Dr. Otto Octavius.Ultimate Spider-Man #3 He himself is transformed into a muscular, grotesque, goblin-looking monster, granting him superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina, speed and durability, and enabling him to leap great distances. He is also pyrokinetic, as he can throw flaming balls of destructive energy. In an attempt to destroy all evidence of his existence, the Goblin kills Norman's wife but Harry manages to escape while the house is burning down.Ultimate Spider-Man #4 The next day, he attacks Harry's school but is stopped by Spider-Man. During the fight, the Goblin plummets off a bridge into the river, seemingly dead. His alter-ego is later referred to as the "Green Goblin" by the public. However, Norman survives and has "evolved" in his words. He can now control his transformations into an intelligent incarnation of the Goblin via OZ injections. Due to overdosing on OZ, Osborn suffers from hallucinations. These include seeing everything through a blood-red filter and creatures called "plasmids" tormenting him. Taking Harry back, Norman moves back into New York City, blaming a business rival for the explosion.Ultimate Spider-Man #11 Under the Goblin's spell, he reveals himself to Parker, telling the boy to give up the Spider-Man identity and work for him, or suffer the deaths of loved ones. The Goblin tells Parker to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. head Nick Fury. When Parker refuses, the Goblin kidnaps Mary Jane and attempts to kill Mary Jane by hurling from the top of a bridge.Ultimate Spider-Man #24 Spider-Man is able to save Mary Jane and joins S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in attacking the Goblin. The battle continues at Osborn's Manhattan penthouse, where the Goblin transforms even further after taking several more OZ injections and begins to choke the life out of Spider-Man. Harry discovers the scene, picking up a shattered window pane to jam into his father's back, reverting him to his human self. Norman is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.Ultimate Spider-Man #26 In the Ultimate Six limited series, Norman and Octavius devise a plan to escape from prison which uses Norman's new ability to transform into his Goblin form at will. It also seems that he is no longer under the influence of the hallucinogenic "plasmids", with Norman stating that he has been undergoing a "transitioning stage" during his last confrontation with Peter; furthermore, his speech is more coherent in his Goblin form, suggesting that he is no longer hallucinating as a result of the OZ formula. They kidnap the unmasked Peter to force to join them. Osborn considers Spider-Man to be his 'true' son and belongs with him, so he prevents harm to Peter, but he does humiliate the boy. In a battle between the Ultimate Six and the Ultimates at the White House, Harry is used as Fury's trump card against the Goblin.Ultimate Six #5 Harry pleads with his father to stop while Captain America convinces Peter of Osborn's lies. Norman is about to change back when Iron Man blasts him from behind, severely altering Norman's genes and causing him to lash out at the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel before being shot down to Harry's horror. Once again taken into custody, Osborn is revealed to be in cryogenic suspension, with half of his face in Goblin form.Ultimate Six #6 Osborn is again in a semblance of a human form and is kept in a high-security cell with other superhuman prisoners.Ultimate Spider-Man #112 When contacted by Carol Danvers, Norman states that he will answer only to Fury; he then transforms into his Goblin form and breaks away from security measures, the OZ in his system having re-worked his body in a further process of what he refers to as 'evolution'. The reader is given a look into his state of mind. Though no longer haunted by 'plasmids', the Goblin has given in to severe paranoia, believing everyone save him to be insane, and Fury a tyrant that imprisons anyone with the power to stand up.Ultimate Spider-Man #112-114 In his breakout, he enlists the promised help of Electro as payback for freeing him; other supervillains that escape include Omega Red, Kraven the Hunter, and Gwen Stacy (Carnage). The Goblin's stratagem upon escape is simple; Norman appears on a talk show, claiming that Fury held him in a prison against his will, just as he was on the brink of creating a drug to solve America's military problems. The Goblin goes into an explosive rage when confronted with a TV broadcast of a (staged) S.H.I.E.L.D. press conference with Harry declaring that Norman's evil and killed Harry's mother and ended up assaulting the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Harry transforms into a form similar to the Goblin's, but loses the resultant melee and is beaten to death when he suddenly and unexpectedly returns to his human form as his father is beating him with full strength blows. With both the S.H.I.E.L.D. troops and Norman horrified at what he's done, he reverts to his own human form, turns around and asks to be killed. Danvers (in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. while Fury is away) obliges him by shooting Norman in the head. However, Norman is able to survive the incident much to the surprise of himself and Danvers and was kept in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody under observation. Despite there being no trace of OZ left in his body, he was still able to transform into his Goblin form. He's then able to escape, along with Spider-Man other villains: Octavius, Electro, Sandman, Kraven and the Vulture. They escape to New York and take shelter in a building. While S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates are preoccupied with the Avengers, Osborn informs the others that this is "God's will", telling them that God wants them to kill Parker. When Octavius protests, the Goblin kills Otto and then proceeds to Peter's house along with the remaining villains. In the resulting battle, the Goblin is apparently killed when Spider-Man literally smashes him with a truck. However, Osborn is left powered-down in wreckage with a slight smile on his face, suggesting he may still be alive.Ultimate Spider-Man #156-157 Months before his transformation and apparent death, Norman had Dr. Conrad Markus somehow create another OZ-injected spider which later bites Miles Morales,Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #1 indirectly due to Aaron Davis being hired by Phillip Roxxon.Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #28 - December 2013 It's later revealed that Osborn is still alive and being held custody by S.H.I.E.L.D until he escapes to confront the new Spider-Man. Having escaped custody, the Goblin attacks Miles but Peter's intervention surprised everyone. It was discovered that the Oz Formula that affected Parker and Osborn gave them immortality. The Goblin is defeated with Osborn's body being immolated by Detective Maria Hill.Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #1-7. Marvel Comics. Following the Secret Wars storyline, the Goblin of Earth-1610 was restored and he was seen fighting Spider-Man and the Ultimates.Spider-Men II #5. Marvel Comics Since Norman Osborn's powers as Green Goblin is derived from the OZ formula, his strength derives from how much he is exposed to. The smaller dosage gives him green claws, horns and head, though the rest of him is human like in appearance. When he returns, he uses larger dosages of OZ to become larger and completely green, with more crests. When he overdoses on OZ, his horns, stature and muscles become larger, as does the number of crests. He later develops a way to transform without OZ into a larger, more powerful form, making injections obsolete.Ultimate Spider-Man #226''Ultimate Six'' #1-6 This version appears to be effectively immortal, having resurrected and 'evolved' multiple times thus far despite the fact that he has been killed in multiple ways; the extent of and limitations to this conditional immortality is currently unknown. In other media * The Ultimate iteration of Green Goblin appears in the 2005 Ultimate Spider-Man video game, voiced by Peter Lurie. He is held captive by S.H.I.E.L.D. since he is such a dangerous threat, but the Beetle has sneaked into the headquarters and frees the Goblin, having him go on a rampage throughout New York. * The Noir version of Norman Osborn appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, voiced by Jim Cummings. When he gets a piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Osborn decides to see if the piece would enhance him like with Hammerhead and Vulture, and transformed into a monstrous form (similar to his Ultimate counterpart) with sheer levels of strength. * The Ultimate version of Green Goblin is a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight. * The Ultimate iteration of Green Goblin appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series, voiced by Steven Weber. This version retains the green-skinned monster appearance yet also has demonic-esque wings. Introduced in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors, the Goblin fights with the "main" Spider-Man and the Ultimate Spider-Man while attacking by his "prime" doppelganger. Next appearing in Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister Six, the Goblin takes his counterpart's place as a supervillain. Summoned by Baron Mordo via the Siege Perilous, the Goblin picks a fight with Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and Kid Arachnid, and uses the Siege Perilous' destructive capabilities but is stopped when Kid Arachnid's spider-sting destroys the Siege Perilous, stranding the two nemeses in the original universe. With no other options, the Goblin accepts Doctor Octopus's recruitment. The Goblin is later seen as a member of the HYDRA-backed Sinister Six alongside Doc Ock, the Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Electro and Hydro-Man. The Goblin goes through Kid Arachnid and Scarlet Spider before being defeated by Spider-Man. * The Ultimate version of Green Goblin appears in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Jorma Taccone. While this depiction is primarily based upon the Ultimate comics iteration, visual elements from various other previous incarnations are also amalgamated into the character's design. The Goblin is one of the Kingpin’s henchmen, battling the Spider-Man of Miles Morales’s universe during the first test of the Super-Collider. The Goblin shoves Spider-Man into the collider’s blast, severely injuring his enemy and causing an explosion which kills the Goblin. Spider-Man Unlimited A version of the Green Goblin appeared in Spider-Man Unlimited (voiced by Rino Romano) as a vigilante. Little is known about him seemingly having feelings for Naoko Yamada-Jones. The Goblin (later revealed to be Hector Jones) first appeared on one of his nightly travels in the neighborhood, he encountered Spider-Man and fought him because he thought that Spider-Man was one of the Symbiotes.Spider-Man Unlimited #2 After realizing that Spider-Man is a human that protects the neighborhoods from the Symbiotes he joined him and fought Venom and Carnage that had kidnapped a number of Beastials and humans so they could control them. After rescuing the Beastials, humans, and Naoko that were trapped in the sewers with Venom and Carnage, he left Spider-Man and went to go on his way. He returned to help Spider-Man look in the sewers for the missing people that were kidnapped by an octopus-like creature. They fight the creature that took them to a place called "Heaven" where they were taken as hostages by the villagers but were set free by a Counter-Earth version of Gwen Stacy that lived in this village.Spider-Man Unlimited #4 Gold Goblin In the New Exiles comic series, Norman Osborn of Earth-812145 of the Marvel Universe is an insane criminal called The Gold Goblin. The Gold Goblin was stopped by the Exiles after he began to wreak havoc on his home world.New Exiles Annual #1 (February 2009) Spider-Geddon *In Edge of Spider-Geddon #4 on Earth-44145, Norman Osborn is a six-armed version of Spider-Man. As Norman is informed of Harry moving through Oscorp and having been secretly armed, he is told that Harry is on the 15th floor near Mr. Warren's lab. Becoming Spider-Man and arriving where a warped Cosmic Cube is located, Norman confronts Harry who dons the Kobold armor. It was revealed during the fight that Norman killed Peter Parker as Harry fires a laser beam at the warped Cosmic Cube. As Oscorp starts to disintegrate, Norman is pleased that Harry finally gave him what he wanted by accidentally giving him access to the multiverse. Just then, Spider-Punk arrives and pulls Norman much to his dismay.Edge of Spider-Geddon #4. Marvel Comics. Norman is among the spider-powered characters that are on Superior Spider-Man's team. After Superior Spider-Man's group rescues Miles Morales' group from the Inheritors at the New U Technologies building, Norman Osborn has a talk with Spiders-Man of Earth-11580 about his vision on the Web of Life and Destiny as they have a secret strategy to keep the Inheritors on Earth-616.Spider-Geddon #3. Marvel Comics. *During the return of the Inheritors, Spider-Gwen's device to travel through the multiverse got destroyed by Verna and then Gwen got stranded in an alternate universe.Spider-Geddon #2. Marvel Comics. In this universe Peter Parker and this universe's Gwen Stacy got a job at Oscorp and Peter wanted to create a cure for cancer. Peter was experimenting with spider venom to create the cure but one of the spiders bit Harry Osborn making Harry this universe's Spider-Man. Harry alongside Gwen Stacy as this universe's Green Goblin started to fight crime together, until during a fight with the Sandman, both Harry and Gwen's father got killed. After that Gwen lost all of her memories as Gwen Stacy, forgetting about Peter and Mary Jane.Spider-Geddon Ghost Spider. Marvel Comics. Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 In Spider-Man PS4, Norman Osborn is elected the mayor of New York, and it's revealed prior to this, he and Dr. Otto Octavius created Oscorp Industries together. He tries to find a cure for Harry's disease who he inherited from his mother and in this process resulted in Mister Negative getting his powers and the creation of GR-27, the deadly serum nicknamed Devil's Breath. With the help of Wilson Fisk, he had set up research labs around the city so he could keep working secretly. He shows dislike against Spider-Man and he even blames him for the release of Devil's Breath in city and orders Silver Sable to capture him. He is later captured by a vengeful Octavius, now the supervillain Doctor Octopus, who threatens him to admit that he cheated Otto out of his contribution to Oscorp. However, Norman only insults him, saying Otto was only ever worth anything working for him. He is saved by Spider-Man after Doc Ock drops him. Following the final battle against the two, Norman rescinds as mayor and goes to his secret lab, which held modified spider specimens (one of which bit Miles Morales) where it's revealed that he had put Harry in a chamber and bonded him to GR-35, as life support. In his home, he has a technological helmet and when wearing it, it shows a glider. In the lab, there are also purple hand-grenades near a little green container. When talking to Harry, the green light from Harry's chamber reflects on Norman's face, all of which possibly allude to him becoming the Green Goblin in the future. What If? Dark Reign: Infinity Gauntlet In an alternate reality, Osborn acquired the Infinity Gems after manipulating an army of villains to do the work for him and used them to reassemble the Infinity Gauntlet, defeating most of the heroes while trapping Spider-Man in a time loop where he witnesses/'causes' Gwen Stacy's death over and over again. However, when Norman uses the Gauntlet's power to resurrect his abusive father to show him what he has accomplished, his father dismisses him as a petty tyrant and a monster until Norman uses the Gauntlet to change his father's opinion. When Thanos appears, killing the rest of the Dark Avengers while taunting Osborn about the hollow nature of his father's current approval, Osborn destroys him, but when his altered father only says that he loves Norman as a son, Osborn erases him in a fit of anger as he wanted to be praised for his accomplishments, realizing too late that erasing his father automatically erases him as well. References Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes